Obsessed 4: Hasta mi final
by AndreaDelRio
Summary: El final de "The time of our lives" de seguro las dejo con el corazón en la boca y con muchas preguntas en su mente. ¿Que paso con Tom mientras Andrea estaba lejos? ¿Como fue que Tom termino en una cama de hospital? ¿Que pasará con ellos dos? ¿Tom perdonará a Andrea? ¿Juntos podrán tener un final feliz? Las respuestas a estas preguntas y mas descubre en esta historia.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1: EL DÍA QUE ELLA SE FUE.**

[TOM HIDDLESTON]

 _SEIS MESES ATRÁS_

Todo estaba para esta velada tan romántica y magina, llena de emociones para mí y Andrea. Hoy ella sería mía para siempre, era nuestro tercer aniversario, hoy era el día en que nuestras vidas cambiarían, hoy le pediré a Andrea que sea mi esposa. Todo estaba listo para ser una velada sencilla pero romántica.

Me encontraba parado frente al espejo, terminaba de arreglarme mi corbata para después pasar por Andrea. Debo admitir que ha sido difícil todo esto que hemos pasado, ella en silla de ruedas, las criticas, su baja autoestima. Pero todo eso la verdad es que no me importa, no importa que digan que ella es una "carga" no me importa por simplemente la amo.

Llegue a la casa de Andrea y cuando toque el timbre me abrió su madre, le di un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludos.

—Hola Tom. Te ves muy guapo hoy—dijo la madre de Andrea con una cálida sonrisa maternal—En un minuto vendrá.

—Gracias—le sonreí y a los minutos vi a mi hermosa chica salir, se veía tan hermosa y reluciente, ella era como una estrella, más bella que una estrella.

—Hola—dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Hola, querida—me acerque a ella, me incline para darle un tierno beso en mis labios— ¿lista?

—Sí.

—Bien, primero te voy a vendar los ojos.

—Está bien.

Rodee la silla para colocarle con delicadeza una venda en los ojos, después de asegurarme que ella no veía nada, nos despedimos de sus padres y comencé a empujar la silla de ruedas para llevarla hasta mi casa que se encontraba a unos escasos pasos de la casa que le había conseguido a los padres de Andrea para que se sintieran cómodos en su estadía aquí en Londres.

La lleve hasta el patio de mi casa, en el centro de este había una mesa con un mantel blanco, velas, flores y petadlos de rosas regados por todas partes. Le quite la venda a Andrea con cuidado para que ella pudiera verlo todo.

— ¿Qué hacemos en el jardín de tu casa? —preguntó.

—Bueno, quería que esto fuera algo muy especial, sencillo pero romántico y además lo hice con mis propias manos, yo hice todo, la comida, acomode la mesa y las flores.

—Tom—murmuró y la acerque a la mesa—es perfecto.

Comenzamos a comer, todo estaba demasiado delicioso. Ambos conversábamos animadamente y muy felices entonces de pronto los dos nos pusimos serios. Creo que la hora llego, ahora es cuando debo preguntarle a Andrea si quiere casarse conmigo.

—Tengo algo que decirte—dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo—No, tu primero… bueno yo… no, tu primero—le tape la boca.

—Tu primero, querida.

Andrea se quedo sería por un momento pensando, yo sentía que aquella pequeña cajita me estaba quemando moría de las ansias por mostrársela y arrodillarme frente a ella. Andrea soltó un pesado suspiro y dijo las palabras que jamás me imagine escuchar.

—Tom… nos vamos a mi ciudad—dijo. Será genial con ella casarnos en el lugar donde nuestro amor comenzó a fluir.

—Perfecto—dije con una sonrisa y ella me miró confundida—solo déjame preparar mis males y nos vamos—ella bajó su mirada y supe que algo no estaba bien—espera… cuando dices "nos" te refieres a….

—Mis padres y yo—murmuró y aquello me cayó como un balde de agua fría.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por… por qué?

—Es lo mejor para los dos.

¡Ja! Esto de seguro solo era una cruel y jodida broma, ella me hacía demasiado feliz. ¿Acaso ella no es feliz conmigo?

—No, no es cierto—dije molesto—si haces esto por que estas en silla de ruedas sabes que no me importa.

—No es eso— ¡¿Acaso no es feliz conmigo?!

—Si es por lo que dijo Kat, eso no es nada.

—Nada comprado a lo que piensan los otros.

Pensé que a ella jamás le importaría eso, que solo le iba a importar lo que ella y yo pensáramos solo nosotros dos y nadie más.

— ¿Y lo que yo pienso no importa?

—Eres muy joven para saber lo que quieres.

Solté una carcajada internamente, ella de seguro estaba de joda.

— ¡¿Qué?! Debes de estar de joda. ¡Soy más grande que tú!

—Tom, solo soy una carga para ti.

—No—dije tajante. Joder, ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?

—Mira Thomas, esto se acabo—dijo sin dudar.

—No te voy a dejar ir si no contestas esta pregunta—la miré a los ojos intentando buscar una respuesta sincera en aquellos ojos— ¿ya no… me amas?

—No—dije sin dudar.

¡¿Qué?! Eso quiere decir que… ¡¿Todo fue un juego?! ¡¿Jamás me amo?! Vaya… creo que esta es la primera vez que una fan juega con un artista… y que una fan me rompe el corazón.

—Eso cambias las cosas—murmuré dolido.

—Sí y lamento haber dejado que esto llegara tan lejos, Tom prométeme algo.

—Ah…. —No sabía que decir después de romper mi corazón me pedía que le prometiera algo… ¿en qué cabeza cabe?

—Prométeme que no me buscaras jamás y te prometo que esta será la última vez que me veras, todo será como si yo jamás hubiera existido—Me encontraba totalmente en shock, ni siquiera podía respirar, yo estaba a punto de pedirle que se casara conmigo, que viviéramos los dos juntos para toda la vida y… ella se estaba yendo de mi vida como si no fuera nada—adiós Tom.

La vi acercarse a mí en su silla de ruedas, me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, se dio media vuelta en su silla y se fue siendo ayudada por Trenton. Sentía que no podía mover ningún musculo o pronunciar alguna palabra, sentí mi cuerpo paralizado. Había escuchado la puerta principal cerrarse y fue cuando pude comenzar a gritar su nombre.

—Andrea, Andrea, Andrea. ¡Andrea, Andrea! ¡ANDREA!

Me levante de golpe y comencé a correr con desesperación para intentar alcanzarla. Cuando estaba a centímetros de llegar a la puerta Trenton y Ben me detuvieron.

—Déjala ir—dijo Ben.

— ¡No! —Grité desesperado— ¡Andrea, por favor regresa! Maldición, déjenme ir. ¡Suéltenme! —forcejeé con ellos para librarme de su agarre.

—No, Tom. Reacciona.

— ¡No, no! ¡La necesito, la quiero conmigo! ¡Ella es mía, hoy iba a ser mía!

— ¡¿Qué?! —pregunto Trenton confundido.

— ¡Sí, hoy le iba a proponer matrimonio! ¡Necesito decirle!

En eso la puerta se abrió pensé que era ella pero eran Karina y Maribel entrando.

—Tranquilízate, Thomas—dijo Trent.

—Debo ir por ella.

Me logre zafar de ellos y corrí hasta la puerta, vi la camioneta alejarse, no, ella se había ido sin mirar atrás, me dejo aquí, solo con el corazón destrozado. Caí de rodillas en medio de la calle, un estruendo se dejo escuchar y un destello para después comenzar a llover a cantaron. Golpee el asfalto con todas mis fuerzas gritando. Me quede ahí tirado en el pavimento llorando. No recuerdo que sucedió, solo sé que desperté en mi cama y… jamás volví a querer salir de esas cuatro paredes. Lo había perdido todo, ella era mi todo.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2: PRIMER MES SIN ELLA**

 _SEPTIEMBRE_

Todos alguna vez hemos pasado por el momento de perder a alguien que amamos, todos hemos experimentado esa pedida, ya sea por muerte o algún otro tipo de separación y de repente nuestro mundo cambia, te das cuenta del antes y después en tu vida las llega y la ida de esa persona de tu vida. El mundo se siente vació y solo, los colores se vuelven grises y opacos, ya no puedes sonreír como antes.

Así se sentía mi vida sin ella, sola, vacía y gris. Necesita a Andrea, me hacía tanta falta en mi vida.

— ¡Thomas, traje comida! —grito Trenton desde la planta baja.

— ¡No tengo hambre! —le conteste.

— ¡Tenemos visitas! —volvió a gritar y rodee los ojos. Mas a fuerzas que con ganas salí de mi habitación y fui al comedor, ahí me encontré con Ben y su familia al igual que con la familia de Trenton. Me daba tanta envidia verlos tan felices, yo creí que iba a estar así de feliz con Andrea ¡pero no! ¡Me abandono!

Estuve con ellos un momento y la verdad no tenía mucha hambre, solo pude terminarme medio plato de comida, me levante sin decir nada.

— ¿A dónde vas? —pregunto Trenton.

—A mi habitación. —le dije secamente.

— Pero no has terminado la comida.

—No tengo hambre y… gracias por venir pero… no debieron.

Sin esperar que me dijeran algo mas subí hasta llegar a mi habitación, me encerré ahí y me acosté en mi cama solo viendo el techo. A los pocos minutos escuche que tocaban a mi puerta.

— ¿Quién? —pregunte sin levantarme

—Somos Trent y Ben—dijo Ben desde afuera.

—Pasen—suspire pesadamente.

Ellos entraron a mi habitación y se sentaron en la orilla de la cama.

—No nos gusta verte así, viejo—dijo Trent.

—Lo siento pero es que... me duele tanto haberla perdido—murmuré.

—Verás que encontraras a alguien mejor—dijo Ben para intentar de animarme.

—Ni en un millón de años… ella era única.

Ambos se miraron entre ellos con frustración y decepción.

—Bueno…ya nos vamos—se levanto Trenton de la cama—llámanos si necesitas algo.

—Claro—me di la vuelta dándoles la espalda y suspire pesadamente.

Escuche como se cerraba la puerta y comencé a llorar dejando salir las lagrimas que había guardado, sentía un hoyo en el pecho que no me dejaba respirar.

¿Por qué te fuiste Andrea? ¿Por qué me abandonaste?


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3: PESADILLAS**

 _OCTUBRE_

¿Alguna vez han llorado tanto hasta el punto en que sus lagrimas se secarán? ¿No? Bueno yo sí, he estado llorando tanto que ni siquiera puedo llorar ahora, ya las lágrimas no caen por mis mejillas, me he secado justo como mi corazón se ha secado. Dentro de mi tengo un enorme agujero en mi pecho, un espacio donde se supone que ella debía estar, donde debería estar mi corazón, pero ella se ha ido, se ha marchado arrancándome el corazón también.

Escuche que tocaron a mi puerta y suspire pesadamente.

—Adelante. —dije sin mucho ánimo.

—Hola Tom—Trenton asomo su cabeza por la puerta y entró lentamente.

— ¿Qué pasa Trenton?

—Yo ammm… venía decirte que hice algo de cenar.

—No. —dije secamente.

—Pero… no has comido nada en desde la mañana, necesitar comer algo o…

— ¡Dije que no, Trenton, gracias, puedes retirarte! —alce la voz sintiéndome muy molesto.

—Adiós—salió de mi habitación sin volver a decir nada más.

La noche siguió avanzando y era hora de irme a dormir. Cada noche al ir a dormir sinceramente me daba algo de miedo, cada noche era siempre tener una horrible pesadilla, últimamente Trent se quedaba a dormir conmigo y llegaba en medio de la noche corriendo por qué me despertaba llorando y sudando frio.

Andrea siempre aparecía en mis sueños y en todos pasaba lo mismo una y otra vez, la perdía de alguna manera, saltaba a un precipicio, la mataban o la veía con otro. ¡Maldición! ¿En que falle? ¿Qué le falto? ¿Qué jamás escucho cuando le dije que la amaba? Este es el segundo mes sin ella y aun me pregunto si volverá…. Por favor Andrea, vuelve a mí.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4: HARTO**

 _NOVIEMBRE_

— ¿Thomas? —la voz de Luke se escuchó a través de la puerta.

—Pasa—murmuré. Él entro con un montón de papeles y se sentó en mi cama— ¿Qué es eso?

—Libretos—dijo con una sonrisa —Muchos directores están preguntando por ti y quieren que leas.

— ¡No me interesa! ¡Estoy harto! ¡Harto! —grite, tome los libretos y salí de mi habitación hecho un furia.

Baje las escaleras y Luke corría detrás de mi intentando detenerme o saber que me pasaba. Al llegar a la sala ahí estaban Luke y Ben hablado, me vieron y se levantaron alarmados y preocupados por mí, yo simplemente los pase de largo a todos. Salí de la casa y comencé a romper los libretos y a tirarlos a la basura.

—Oye Tom, tranquilo—dijo Trenton.

Yo simplemente lo ignore y seguí rompiendo los malditos libretos.

— ¡Alto! —grito Ben.

— ¡¿Qué coños haces?! —grito Luke sumamente molesto.

— ¡¿Qué no ves?! ¡Tirando esta porquería que no sirve!

— ¿De qué estás hablando Tom? —pregunto confundido Ben.

—Esta basura—dije enseñando los trozos de papel de los libretos y los aventó al basurero.

— ¡Estas loco! —grito Luke.

—Tal vez, puede ser que haya perdido ya el juicio desde que ella se fue pero ella era mi razón de ser, de pensar ¡de todo!

— ¿No puedes olvidarla? —pregunto Trent.

— ¡No! —Grite furioso por que ninguno me entendiera— ¡Jamás podré! ¡Ella era la persona que siempre esperé!

—Tom… los vecinos nos están viendo—dijo algo apenado

Simplemente rodee los ojos, me di media vuelta para regresar a mi habitación. Me tiré en la cama, de mi buro tome una foto que le había tomado a Andrea. No podía dejar de preguntar ¿Qué le había faltado? ¿Qué cosa no puse de mi parte? ¿Jamás me amo? No se… no soporto esto, tengo un enorme hueco en el pecho y nada lo puede llenar.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5: DOLOR**

 _DICIEMBRE_

Cuatro meses. Han pasado cuatro meses desde que Andrea me abandono y yo no puedo sacarla de mi mente ni me de mi corazón. Maldita sea, ella era la indicada pero… ¿Cómo es que tú puedes saber que alguien es la indicada para ti y ella no sentir lo mismo con respecto a ti? Años y años moviéndome entre mujer bellísimas, demasiado talentosas y ninguna, ninguna me había calado hasta en la piel como ella.

Mis amigos me molestaban a cada rato sobre que tenía que salir y conocer más chicas pero yo solo quería estar solo.

Era la víspera de Navidad, todos mis amigos tenían planes de estar con su familia, yo debería estar en casa de mi madre pero, no quiero que me vea en este estado. Miré por la ventana, la nieve caía y hacía que todo Londres se viera blanco. Años atrás estaría fuera jugando con la nieve pero hoy me sentía tan roto que no tenía ganas de nada.

El tono de mi celular interrumpió mis pensamientos, iba a ignorar la llamada pero vi que se trataba de mi madre. Suspiré pesadamente y conteste.

—Madre—intente decir con un tono animado.

—Cariño, esperaba verte por aquí.

—Lo siento madre pero… no pude viajar para ir a verte, estoy ocupado en un nuevo proyecto del que no puedo contarte mucho…—Me pase la mano por la cara.

—Oh—pude escuchar la decepción de mi madre.

—Lo siento—murmuré e intente no romper a llorar.

— ¿Thomas? ¿Cariño? ¿Está todo bien?

—Todo está perfecto, debo irme, prometo recompensarte.

—Thomas…—corte la llama, arroje el celular a la cama y rompí a llorar.

El hueco que sentía en mi interior no se llena, la vida se sienta vacía. Ella llego a mi tan fácil, me enamoró tan fácil y se fue así de fácil. La vida no es justa y sobre todo… no es para nada fácil.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6: DEBILIDAD**

 _ENERO_

Los días pasan y pasan, yo espero que ella vuelva a mis brazos pero… no lo hace. Últimamente me he sentido muy mal, aun que no se lo he dicho a nadie, me siento mareado y con unos horribles dolores de cabeza. Me levante de la cama y me tambalee un poco, cuando recuperé mi equilibrio me levante para ir al baño, me lave la cara y vi mi reflejo por un momento, mi piel se había puesto algo gris, mis ojos tenían unas profundas ojeras y las costillas se marcaban en mi cuerpo. Me lave la cara para intentar calmar el dolor de cabeza. Me di media vuelta para regresar a mi cama cuando me tambalee pero sentí como si me hubieran apagado las luces y la obscuridad me absorbió.

— ¡Tom, Tom, Tom! —escuchaba voces que gritaban mi nombre, llamándome a lo lejos. Abrí los ojos poco a poco encontrándome con la cara de Trenton, Ben y Luke totalmente espantados.  
— ¿Qué paso? —pregunte mientras llevaba una mano a mi cabeza acariciando un lugar donde me dolía.

—Te desmayaste y te caíste—dijo Luke.

—Si—dijo Trenton—te diste un buen golpe, viejo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunto Ben.

—De la patada y es una manera linda de decirlo.

— ¡Joder, Thomas mírate! —me señalo Luke. —Estás demasiado flaco, tu piel es gris y esas horribles ojeras.

Yo simplemente baje la mirada intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. En ese momento el celular de Trent sonó, miró la pantalla de su celular e hizo una mueca.

—Justo ahora tiene que llamar—gruñó Trenton y salió de mi habitación.

— ¿Quién será? —les pregunte a Ben y a Luke.

—No se—Ben volteo a ver a otro lado y Luke se quedo callado.

—Se comportó muy raro—dije.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Ben frunció el ceño.

—No sé ¿no te ha contado nada Karina?

—No, ella se queda en mi casa con Mari y los niños mientras que nosotros tres nos quedamos aquí contigo, de vez en cuando ellas vienen o nos turnamos para ir. ¿Cuál es el punto de esto Tom?

— ¿Y si la engaña?

— ¡¿Estas idiota?! Creo que ese golpe te afectó la cabeza.

—No sé.

—Vamos, ven a que comas algo.  
Ben y Luke me ayudaron a levantarme de la cama pero al instante que puse los pies sobre el suelo sentí como me volvía a desvanecer.

Camino y camino por un parque, aquel parque se me hace algo familia, lo he visto antes. ¡Es el parque que está cerca de la casa de Andrea! Camine aun mas rápido para encontrar la casa de ella y cuando estaba por llegar ¡la vi! ¡La vi! Estaba sentada en una banca del parque y me fije que estaba ahí con otro chico. Entonces vi como ese tipo se inclino hacia ella para besarla, corrí con todas mis fuerzas para ir a separarlos, en el instante que estaba por llegar el piso se abrió a mis pies y caí. Mi espalda se golpeo duro contra el suelo.

Mis ojos se fueron abriendo poco a poco, un fuerte olor a cloro golpeo mi nariz. Me encontraba en un cuarto de hospital, en mi mano tenía suero y en la otra sangre. ¿Qué rayos paso? Se abrió la puerta y vi que entraba Trenton.

— ¡Tom, estas despierto!

— ¿Qué me paso? —pregunte.

—Espera, necesito avisarle a los otros. —Salió corriendo del cuarto y lo escuche gritarle a los demás que había despertado. Al instante Ben, Luke y Trenton entraron a mi habitación, los dos primeros me abrazaron.

—Chicos, necesito aire.

—Lo sentimos—se disculparon.

—Es que… fue horrible verte inconsciente por dos días—dijo Ben.

En ese instante entró el doctor.

—Necesito que solo una persona se quede con el paciente, aun se encuentra delicado y no puede hacer muchos esfuerzos.

—Yo me quedo—dijo Trenton.

Los demás salieron de la habitación mientras Trenton se sentaba a mi lado.

— ¿Qué fue lo que me paso? —pregunte.

—Pues te volviste a desmayar, nosotros te trajimos al hospital y el doctor nos dijo que tenias principios de anemia, necesitaban darte sangre para que pudieras recuperarte y afortunadamente encontraron y pues aquí estas, recuperándote.

— ¿No han sabido nada de ella?

Trenton bajo la mirada mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

—No. —yo no dije nada y baje la mirada suspirando pesadamente—pero mira lo que te paso por ella, Thomas, olvídala.

¿Cómo mi primo puede decir eso? ¡Él me ayudó! ¡Él decía que era una de las mejores con las que he salido!

—Por favor—pidió Trent—sal con otra chicas, si quieres regresa con Kat pero mejórate.

¡¿Qué coños?! Ahora si se paso. ¡Lo golpearé! No, necesito respirar, cerré los ojos un momento intentando tranquilizarme.

—Tom ¿estás bien?

—Vete—dije mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

— ¿Qué?

—Sal de la habitación.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— ¡Solo vete de aquí! —señale la puerta mientras lo miraba sintiéndome demasiado molesto.

Trenton se levanto y salió de la habitación sin decir nada ma.

Llevé mis manos a mi rostro y me solté a llorar. Me dolía el corazón, sentía que ese enorme agujero en mi pecho aplastaba mi corazón, en ese hueco tuvo que haber algo alguna vez. Este huevo me hacía recordarla, me hacía recordar que ella es real, que todo lo que vivimos juntos fue real, solo eso me queda.

Los días pasaron y me recuperé, solo de manera física. Salí del hospital y volví a mi casa. Me obligaban a comer mas pero aun así sentía que mi mundo se había vuelto aburrido, vacio y sin vida.

Las comparaciones son fáciles de hacer una vez que has probado la perfección y ella es la perfección de chica que quiero, con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida o lo que me queda de ella. Ella quiere que siga pero ¿A dónde voy? No sé, he perdido mi camino sin ella aquí no soy nada, ya no se qué hacer.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7: AHOGANDO LAS PENAS**

 _FEBRERO_

Todo pasa lentamente, a veces todo es muy aburrido. Anoche llovió, así que hoy está algo nublado y el pavimento está demasiado mojado. Típico clima de Londres.

—Thomas, la comida esta lista—grito Trenton.

Ahora no podía decir que no quería a comer, mis amigos se preocuparon por aquella vez que estuve en el hospital.

Baje a comer con muy poco ánimos –como siempre- me senté y ahí estaba Luke con Trenton y conmigo. Comíamos en silencio, solo se escuchaba el ruido que hacían los tenedores al chocar contra los platos. ¿Qué hacía Luke aquí? Definitivamente si él estaba aquí no era algo bueno, siempre que lo veía era para decirme algo sobre que mi carrera se estaba yendo a pique. Simplemente no le di más vueltas y seguí comiendo en silencio, mi mirada estaba perdida en mi plato.

—Muy bien, fue suficiente—dijo Luke cuando mi mano se detuvo a medio camino entre el plato y mi boca— ¡Se acabo Thomas, no más!

Deje el tenedor en mi plato y lo voltee a ver sintiéndome demasiado confundido.

— ¿De qué rayos hablas Luke?

—Luke, tal vez no es manera…—intento intervenir Trenton pero Luke lo hizo callar.

—Se acabo tu "depresión" —dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos—no más caras tristes, ojos llorosos, ni "hay pobrecito de mi, mi novia se fue" —Bien, aun que no lo mostrará aquello me había dolido. — Vas a salir, vas a retomar tus actividades, salir a correr, estar con tus amigos y a volver al mundo de la actuación. ¡No más estúpida depresión!

Baje la mirada al plato, sentí una rabia que me hizo sentir como si me hirviera la sangre, apreté los puños y me levante de golpe que incluso la silla en la que estaba sentado termino en el suelo.

—Voy a salir—dije con un gruñido.

Regrese por las escaleras, tome una chamarra de cuero negro, tome mi cartera y mi celular, baje por las escaleras dando fuertes pisotones, tome las llaves de mi auto, abrí la puerta y voltee a ver a Luke y a Trent, Luke sonreía victorioso mientras que Trent me miraba con preocupación.

—No me esperen. —dije.

—Voy contigo—Trenton se levantó de su silla.

—No, quiero recorrer la ciudad yo solo.

—Ve y saluda o cógete a algunas fans Thomas, incluso el chisme de que cogiste con fans pueda ayudarte a llevar tu nombre de nuevo a la fama.

Gire el rostro para que Luke no viera la repulsión en mi rostro, salí de mi casa cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Subí a mi auto y sin importarme lo resbaladizo del asfalto acelere sintiéndome uno más de los de _"Rápido y Furioso"_.

Llegue al centro de Londres y estacione mi auto donde fuera, salí poniéndole la alarma y guarde las llaves en mi pantalón. Camine por las calles de Londres con la cabeza baja y más manos metidas los bolsillos de mis pantalones. A pesar de caminar entre la multitud de la gente, nadie me reconocía, hoy no era ni sombra de "El gran Tom Hiddleston" que solía ser.

El sol comenzó a ocultarse en el horizonte y las gotas de lluvia volvieron a caer, rápidamente busque un lugar donde refugiarme y protegerme de la gélida lluvia. A unos pocos pasos de mi vi un lugar donde podía refugiarme, me metí quedándome solo parado en el marco de la puerta, un fuerte olor a cigarro y a alcohol golpeo mi nariz, música estrepitosa se escuchaba en el lugar. Me adentré más a aquel lugar y vi que había llegado a una cantina de mala muerte, hombre bebiendo hasta perder la conciencia y otros con prostitutas sobre sus piernas. Me di media vuelta para salir de ahí cuando me tope con dos tipos corpulentos y casi de mi mismo tamaño, en sus manos traían tarros de cerveza.

— ¿Ya te vas? —pregunto con voz áspera uno de ellos, lo miré por un momento, era calvo pero con mucha barba, los brazos de su camisa cortados dejando ver la enorme cantidad de tatuajes.

— ¿Te vas sin probar una gota? —preguntó el otro sujeto que tenía cabello largo amarrado en una coleta.

—Si… es que yo…tengo que irme a otro lugar.

—Vamos quedate—El tipo de tatuajes dio una palmada en mi hombro en gesto de camarería.

—Si, quedate y prueba uno de estos. —El tipo de cola de caballo acerco a mi rostro un tarro de cerveza.

—Ah…—No sabía si negarme puesto tenía miedo de que me rompieran todos los huesos si decía que no.

—Esto te hará sentir mucho mejor—el calvo mostro sus dientes amarillentos en un intento de sonrisa.

—Sentirás como que regresas a la vida, hermano—dijo el de cola de caballo mientras ponía un tarro en mi mano. Los miré a ambos y por un momento sentí como si ellos supieran todo lo que había estado sufriendo por meses.

—Bueno, solo uno—accedí.

Me tome el tarro entero y gritaron victoriosos y los demás se unieron a ese grito aun que no sabían que había pasado.

Después de eso no supe cómo me convencieron de irme a sentar en la barra con ellos mientras pedía tarro tras tarro de cerveza.

—Mujeres—dije sintiendo mi lengua algo…bien, muy adormecida por el alcohol—no puedes vivir con ellas pero tampoco sin ellas—bufé— Además ¿Quién las entiende? —Pregunte viendo al cantinero—Primero se hacen las victimas—un hipido salió de mis labios—ellas nos hacen ver como los malos de la historia ¿Todo para qué? —Otro hipido salió de mis labios y me tambalee ligeramente—Para darnos una bofetada en la cara y una patada en los huevos y largarse como si nada.

—Disculpe, señor—dijo el cantinero mientras limpiaba una de las copas—ya estamos por cerrar.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero… pero borqué?! —golpeé la mesa con la palma de mi mano.

—Lo siento, señor—dejo la copa a un lado—es hora de cerrar.

—Bien… bien—saque dinero de mi cartera y sin contar cuando era solo lo deje en la barra y a trompicones me baje del taburete.

Salí medio tambaleante del lugar, la lluvia se había detenido pero el pavimento estaba más mojado que antes y lo supe por qué me resbalé mientras intentaba llegar a mi auto. Veía las cosas dobles pero pude distinguir cual era mi auto. ¿Cómo no? Si era un Jaguar único, regalo que la empresa me dio por los comerciales que hice para ellos. Después de quince intentos de intentar abrir el auto al fin pude. Subí y arranque el auto a toda velocidad. Pude ver a los lejos las luces de un semáforo, no distinguí bien las luces así que supuse que era verde. De mi lado izquierdo alcance a ver una luz blanca algo cegadora. Lo siguiente de lo que fui consiente fue un chirrido de llantas que no eras las mías y un fuerte impacto.

No supe cuando tiempo paso cuando desperté, estaba de cabeza, me dolía la cabeza y todo el cuerpo, sentía un liquido caliente recorriendo mi mejilla, Mi auto estaba de cabeza, la ventana de mi lado estaba rota, como pude me moví para salir del auto, sentía como me dolía mucho una de mis piernas. A la distancia oía las sirenas de las patrullas acercarse. De mi pantalón saque mi celular, solo estaba ligeramente estrellado pero aun funcionaba, use el marcado rápido para llamar a Trenton, mi vista iba y venía de borrosa a negro.

— ¿Tom? ¿Está todo bien? —dijo Trent al instante en que cogió el celular.

—Tuve un accidente—murmuré.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Dónde estás?

No sabía donde rayos estaba, con la vista entre borrosa y negra no podía sentir nada y de la nada comencé a sentir sueño, en ese instante escuche las campanadas del Big Ben.

—Big Ben—murmuré y caí batido por el sueño.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8: MURIENDO**

¿Estoy muerto? No, creo que no… aún. Siento demasiado dolor recorrer mi cuerpo, pero veo todo oscuro, intento abrir los ojos pero no puedo. De vez en cuando escuchaba voces, eran como murmullos alejados, de alguna manera intente ir hacia aquellas voces. Cuando por fin pude escuchar con claridad los murmullos… pude distinguir una voz. ¡Cielos! ¡Esa voz! ¡Es ella!

—Amor, lo siento, por mi culpa estar aquí, si tan solo no te hubiera dejado solo…—Como me gustaría estar despierto y decirle que no era su culpa, fue mía, no debí haber bebido tanto. —perdóname por romper todas las promesas que debí mantener, no quiero que este sea nuestro ultimo adiós, eres todo para mi, te ruego que te quedes y no me dejes sola, estoy llena de dolor y llena de pena, no hay nada que me pueda quitar este dolor. Perdóname por dejar tu corazón en la lluvia cuando más me necesitabas, en serio, ahora ya sé por lo que pasaste cuando yo estuve postrada en cama. Tom, lamento haberte dejado, no sabía que podía significar tanto en la vida de alguien— ¿Qué? ¿No sabía que podía significar tanto en la vida de alguien? ¿Cree que estuve jugando con ella? ¡Carajo, no! Ella fue la única que estuvo jugando de los dos. Dijo que no me amaba. — Amor, perdóname, por que no sabía lo que tenía hasta que te fuiste, te amo, por favor no me dejes, te amo. —Sentí como si mi corazón se hubiera detenido, hace tanto que no escuchaba esas dos palabras de sus labios. No, era imposible que ella me amará ¡Lo negó! Creo que… lo único que siente por mi ahora es lastima y un terrible cargo de conciencia. — En serio yo te extrañare, tenlo por seguro, fueron tantos bellos y malos momentos que vivimos juntos, los detalles las pequeñas cosas que parecía no importantes, son las que más invaden mi mente al recordarte, ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo, para verte de nuevo, para darte un abrazo y nunca soltarte, mas comprende que llego tu tiempo, que Dios te ha llamado para estar a su lado, así Él lo quiso, pero yo nunca pensé que doliera tanto. En serio, mi amor, lo siento, perdóname, yo no merezco a alguien tan maravilloso como tú pero… te amo. —Por favor, no seas hipócrita y tampoco me tengas lastima, "amor".

De la nada sentí a la perfección un cosquilleo en mi mano ¿Qué era eso? Sentí una fuerza que me estiró y me pude ver fuera de mi cuerpo. Me vi tendido en la cama del hospital, enfermeros sacaban a Andrea a la fuerza mientras el doctor trataba de reanimarme. Todo pasaba tan lento frente a mis ojos. Salí de la habitación junto y vi a Andrea tirada en el suelo, llorando. Cielos… nunca la vi llorar así. Me arrodille frente a ella y le acaricie el cabello mientras lloraba, entonces, no sé cómo, pude percibir un pensamiento de ella.

 _"_ _No, él no se puede ir, no puede dejarme sola. Por favor Dios, no te lo lleves, por favor, lo amo. Lo amo. Dios, te prometo que jamás lo volveré a abandonar, no te dejaré, Tom."_

No podía creer lo que oía ¿era en serio? ¿Me…me ama? ¿Entonces por qué se fue? ¿De verdad no volverá a dejarme?

La fuerza que sentía que me arrastraba ya no la sentía. Deje un beso en la frente de Andrea, me di media vuelta y no sé cómo, pero cuando entre a la habitación ya estaba en mi cuerpo.

Los minutos pasaron y fui abriendo los ojos lentamente para acostumbrarme a la luz, giré mi rostro a un lado, vi el suero, voltee a otro lado y ahí estaba una enfermera revisando mis aparatos. Esta me vio y se sorprendió.

—Joven, está despierto. Iré por el doctor. —La enfermera salió rápidamente y en pocos minutos por la puerta entró el doctor.

—Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos—dijo el doctor al entrar.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9: ENFRENTAMIENTO**

Me encontraba en la sala de espera junto con los demás chicos, habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que Tom murió por unos segundos, ahora se estaba recuperando favorablemente y solo esperábamos noticias del doctor de que pudiéramos pasar a verlo. Sentía una urgencia por ver a Tom, pero a la vez tenía miedo de verlo. La última vez que lo había visto le había roto el corazón de una manera cruel y cobarde. ¿Cómo podría mirarlo a los ojos si quiera?

Escuchamos los zapatos chirriar por el pasillo y levantamos la mirada, el doctor venía hacia nosotros con una gran sonrisa. Todos nos levantamos de golpe e interceptamos al doctor antes que él pudiera llegar a donde nosotros estábamos sentados. A pesar de la sonrisa que mostraba el médico, todos tuvimos miedo de preguntas sobre el estado de salud de Thomas.

—El señor Hiddleston está despierto.

— ¿Podemos pasar a verlo? —preguntó Luke.

—De hecho—el doctor hizo una ligera pausa mientras nos miraba a todos—por el momento el paciente ha pedido ver solo a dos personas—sentí mi corazón romperse, él no podía saber que yo me encontraba aquí así que de seguro yo no sería una de las personas a las que habrá pedido ver. —Pidió ver a Trenton y a Andrea.

Mis ojos se abrieron completamente por la sorpresa ¿quería verme a mí? Pero… ¿Cómo?

—Síganme, por favor—el doctor se dio media vuelta, Trenton y yo nos volteamos a ver, el simplemente se encogió de hombros y ambos seguimos al doctor a la habitación de Tom.

El medico nos dejó en la puerta y se retiró. Miré aquella puerta blanca frente a la cual me había arrodillado y llorado porque no le pasará nada a mi Thomas. Me removí nerviosa ahí y Trent puso su mano en mi hombro dándome un suave apretón.

—Todo estará bien—me susurró. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y él abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Trenton entro primero y yo entre detrás de él. Sí, estaba comportándome como una cobarde, pero, tenía demasiado miedo a como fuera a reaccionar. Trenton se detuvo y me puse a un lado de él, alcé la mirada y vi que la mirada de Tom estaba fija sobre mí, mordí mi labio inferior. ¿Qué debía de decir? ¿Tenía yo que decir algo o él empezaría a decir algo?

—Hola, Tom— ¡Felicidades, Andrea! Es lo más inteligente que has dicho en toda tu vida. —Te ves… diferente—Claro, del Tom fuerte y sano que era al Tom demacrado por mi culpa. ¡Obviamente había una gran diferencia! Eres un genio Andrea.

—Hola, Andrea—dijo Tom cruzándose de brazos, en su mirada pude ver algo que nunca había visto y eso era una gran frialdad. —Tú también te ves diferente—Me miró de arriba a abajo—ahora estar de pie.

Bajé la mirada y comencé a jugar con el borde de mi blusa.

—Sí, ammm… me operaron en México.

—Ya que no quisiste que yo pagara la operación—dijo con cierto dolor y rencor en su voz— ¿Por qué viniste?

—Yo le hablé—dijo Trenton antes de que yo pudiera decir algo—le dije lo que paso y le dije que estabas aquí.

— ¿Viniste por lastima? —pude notar el dolor en su voz y con rapidez alcé el rostro.

— ¡No! ¡Jamás haría algo por lástima! —me sentí ofendida por su pregunta.

—Miren déjenme sugerirles algo. Ambos quieren saber que paso, como les paso, por que llegaron a esto. ¿Les parece si cada uno cuenta su versión y si alguno quiere interrumpir tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo?

Tom y yo miramos a Trenton y después nos miramos entre nosotros, no parecía una idea tan descabellada así que aceptamos.

—Muy bien, las damas primero así que Andrea puede interrumpir mientras tú, Tom, cuentas tu historia. Entonces cuéntale como paso todo a Andrea.

Tom suspiro pesadamente y bajo la mirada viendo algún punto muerto del piso.

—Cuando te fuiste fue un golpe fatal para mí—dijo Tom en un suave murmullo—me quede en shock, más cuando dijiste que **no me amabas** —dijo haciendo énfasis en aquellas palabras tan dolorosas que no eran verdad. Me acerqué a él y me senté en la cama, él alzó la mirada para verme, sin decir nada más le di un dulce abrazo a Tom, sentí como él se resistía, pero me mantuve y poco a poco me correspondió el abrazo. Me separé un poco para verlo a los ojos y… no pude contenerme más, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y le di un dulce beso, maldición había extrañado tanto esos dulces labios, Tom me abrazó por la cintura mientras me correspondía con dulzura y algo de desesperación aquel beso. Nos separamos y pegue mi frente con la de él.

—Amor, perdóname, pero me creíste tan fácil, te amo, te amo más de lo que yo puedo imaginar, siempre te amaré—murmuré.

—Bien, bien—dijo Trenton interrumpiendo nuestro momento romántico—Los besos y arrumacos hasta el final.

Tom y yo bufamos como respuesta.

—Bueno, el primer mes sin ti, me sentía muy solo y vacío, comía poco y bueno todas las noches tenía pesadillas horribles. El segundo mes pues ya no lloraba tanto aun que sentía siguiendo un enorme hoyo en mi pecho, todo era tan inútil si tú no estabas. El tercer mes, Luke llego con nuevos libretos y los rompí tirándolos a la basura. El cuarto mes deje de comer… y comenzaba a sentir muy mal ya para el quinto mes me dio anemia—mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y cada palabra que decía Tom hacía que mi corazón se estrujará, no podía creer todo lo que él había sufrido. —bueno me pude recuperar un poco y para el sexto mes… me obligaron a dejar mi depresión, por accidente me refugie en una cantina y me puse demasiado borracho y si no hubieran cerrado tal vez estaría en un coma etílico. —Suspiró pesadamente—bueno ya sabes lo demás, me pasé el rojo, tuve un accidente y aquí estoy.

—Amor, lo siento tanto, todo esto fue mi culpa, lo siendo de verdad, yo… es mi culpa—Tom me abrazó y con su mano acaricio mi espalda de arriba abajo.

—Amor, deja de culparte, no quiero que lo hagas ¿sí? Nada de eso importa ahora, lo que importa es que te tengo en mis brazos ahora. Es todo lo que a mí me importa.

—Bueno—dijo Trent, como siempre cortando nuestros momentos románticos—es el turno de Tom, Andrea puedes contarle tu versión.

Me alejé de la cama y suspiré pesadamente. ¿Estaba lista para contarle todo lo que yo pase a Tom? ¿Estaba lista para decir la verdad?


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10: LA VERDAD**

Era la hora de decirle la verdad a Tom, el por qué lo había dejado, todo lo que había hecho en su ausencia. No me sentía lista, pero… él tenía derecho de saberlo.

—Bueno yo…—comencé a decir—decidí dejarte, porque… no sé, sentía que merecías más de lo que te puedo dar, me sentía cosa, yo no te merecía—murmuré.

—Amor—dijo Tom—aun que tu no lo creas, yo también me siento poca cosa a tu lado, eres una mujer increíble.

Una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en mis labios y me ruborice.

—Bueno, después de que nos regresáramos, mis padres me llevaron con un médico que me operó y así pude volver a caminar. La verdad es que yo todo este tiempo también me sentía muy mal y te extrañaba demasiado. El tiempo pasaba y bueno… yo técnicamente me quede sin amigas, ellas se quedaron aquí. Un día que salí a pasear con mis padres y… conocí a un chico—pude ver la molestia de Tom— no te enojes, jamás dejé de pensar en ti, si quieres pregúntale a Trent. —le hablaba para preguntar por todos, pero en realidad solo quería saber sobre ti.

—La verdad no sabes fingir—dijo Trent—sabía que solo hablabas para preguntar por Tom.

—Bueno, los meses pasaron y salía con aquel chico, solo como amigos, se convirtió en un buen amigo y… la noche que Trent me hablo, Nate fue a mi casa a ver pelicular y… él… bueno… ammm…. casi me besa—murmuré y vi como Tom se puso rojo de la ira.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Sí, si Trent no hubiera hablado yo… yo no sé qué hubiera pasado—bajé la mirada.

— ¿No sabes que hubiera pasado? Desde el jodido momento en que se acercó a ti desviste alejarlo.

—Lo sé, Tom. Solo que tú y yo no éramos… no somos nada…

—Vaya, pues que bien aprovechas tu libertad—dijo con sarcasmo.

—Tom, pero yo no lo amo a él, al único que amo es a ti. —Tom estaba tan molesto que volteo a ver a otro lado, me volví a sentar en la cama y tomé su rostro entre mis manos para hacerlo verme. —Te amo, Tom, olvida todo lo que dije esa noche por que desde el momento en que te dije que no te amaba todo fue una gran y horrible mentira. Te amo, Tom, eres el único en mi vida, amor—le di una dulce sonrisa.

Acerqué mis labios a los de él y simplemente los rocé, él se desesperó y puso mi mano en mi nuca y me atrajo a él para besarme con todo su amor.

—Eres mía, no lo olvides. —murmuró sobre mis labios.

—Yo soy tuya y tú eres mío.

—Para siempre.

Tom y yo escuchamos la puerta de su habitación, cerrarse. Trent había salido sin decir nada, nosotros nos reímos y volvimos a besarnos. Al fin estábamos juntos y no nos volveríamos a separar jamás.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11: RECONSTRUYENDO**

Los días en los que Tom se pasó recuperándose fueron muy rápidos. Todo ese tiempo que él estuvo internado en el hospital nos la pasamos reconstruyendo aquello que… yo destruí por tonta. A veces aun peleábamos, pero procurábamos siempre arreglarlo. Con el paso de los días Tom volvió a ser él mismo, se recuperó y nuestra relación se volvió aún más fuerte.

Hablé con mis padres y ellos se han regresado a Londres a vivir, todo volvió a ser como era antes. Excepto por una pequeña cosa, no había vuelto a hablar con Nate desde el accidente de Tom. Los primeros días no tuve tiempo, me enfoqué solo en Tom, en su recuperación y en nuestra relación. Después, tuve miedo de lo que fuera a decir o hacer, sabía de los sentimientos de Nate, pero yo no quería lastimarlo.

Me encontraba en mi habitación mirándome al espejo dando los últimos retoques a mi maquillaje. Los chicos habían organizado una cena para Tom, para celebrar su recuperación y que nosotros habíamos regresado.

Se escuchó que golpearon a la puerta de mi habitación mientras me colocaba los aretes.

—Pase—dije y abroche el ultimó arete, por el espejo pude ver que era mi madre quien abría la puerta y le sonreí.

—En la sala te está esperando un joven muy apuesto. —dijo mi madre y me levante de golpe. —Oh cariño, estás preciosa—dijo viéndome de arriba abajo.

—Gracias, mamá. —Fui a abrazarla y le di un dulce beso en la mejilla. Salí de mi habitación y mientras bajaba por las escaleras al pie de estas pude ver a mi amado Tom. Mi mirada se iluminó al verlo tan guapo como siempre en un traje azul marino. Al llegar al penúltimo escalón él me ofreció su mano y yo la tome, me ayudo a bajar el pequeño tramo que quedaba de escaleras y después dio un dulce beso en mis labios.

—Están lloviendo ángeles. —una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en mis labios.

—Tuve suerte que me atraparas. —le dije.

—Créeme hermosa, él de la suerte soy yo.

Mi padre carraspeo a nuestro lado y yo rodeé los ojos, a pesar de las cosas que habían pasado a mi padre le era difícil aun asimilarse a esto y dejar atrás los rencores con Tom.

Tom se giró y vio a mis padres, les dedico una sonrisa.

—Prometo traerla temprano y cuidar de ella.

—No espero menos—dijo mi padre con voz severa, puse mi mano en el brazo de Tom y le di un suave empujón hacia la puerta para que comenzará a avanzar así la puerta y así lo hizo.

—Los amo—les dije a mis padres y les mandé un beso a cada uno para después salir por la puerta con Tom.

Tom me abrió la puerta de su nuevo y lindo _BMW X6_ en color negro. La verdad es que Tom estaba encantado con su nuevo auto, los primeros días se la paso hablándome de las ventajas de dicho auto, admito que no escuche gran parte de los detalles, un auto era un auto. Pero bueno, los hombres y sus juguetes.

De camino al restaurante sonaba en la radio _Unconditionally_ de Katy Perry. Tom y yo íbamos cantando la canción mientras nos mirábamos por momentos de reojo y él tomaba mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos y dando un suave apretón. Si antes amaba a este hombre, creo que ahora lo amo aún más.

Llegamos al restaurante y Tom bajó para abrirme la puerta, le entrego las llaves al Valet Parking y entramos al lugar. Con la mirada buscamos a nuestros amigos y los encontramos en una larga mesa con dos lugares solos para mí y para Tom. Caminamos hasta ellos y los saludamos, estaba encantada de volver a ver a Ben, Mari, Trent, Karina y Luke. Todos juntos como antes.

Nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares y los meseros comenzaron a atendernos trayéndonos lo que les pidiéramos.

En medio de la comida, Benedict pidió la palabra, se levantó de su asiento y alzó su copa.

—Quiero proponer un brindis—dijo en tono solemne— por Tom y Andrea que de nuevo están juntos y les deseamos lo mejor de lo mejor.

—Gracias—dijimos Tom y yo.

Entre todos chocamos las copas.

Todo era… perfecto, si a pesar de los problemas que se nos pudieran venir, todo era perfecto y éramos feliz y eso nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar, jamás.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12: SORPRESA, SORPRESA.**

Debido a mi mudanza a Londres había comenzado a estudiar la universidad por internet. Me encontraba haciendo algunas tareas en la computadora cuando sonó mi celular. Lo tomé y en la pantalla vi el nombre de Karina.

—Hola, Karina—dije con una sonrisa mientras me colocaba el celular entre el hombro y la oreja para poder seguir ocupando mis manos en escribir.

— ¡Estas en el altavoz! —gritó Mari al otro lado de la línea y mi sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Hola, Mari. ¿Cuál es el motivo por el cual tengo el privilegio de oír sus voces?

—Estar con Thomas te ha pegado lo refinado—casi pude imagina a Mari arrugando la nariz mientras escuchaba a Karina reventar a carcajadas.

—Bueno ¿Qué quieren? —dije entre risas.

—Queríamos que vinieras de shopping con nosotras—dijo Karina y yo me queje. —Vamos Andrea, deja a Tom por un momento.

—No tengo planes de salir con Tom—dije.

— ¿Entonces? —pregunto Mari.

—Odio salir de comprar—hice una mueca.

— Pues te aguantas porque ya estamos afuera de tu casa—dijo Karina y lo siguiente que oí fue el claxon de un auto. Me levanté de mi silla y fui a ver por la ventana. Ahí vi es descapotable de Karina y ambas al verme en la ventana me saludaron con la mano y yo reí devolviéndoles el saludo.

—Denme cinco minutos—colgué y me guardé el celular en los pantalones.

Guardé el documento y apagué mi laptop. Salí de mi habitación y bajé trotando las escaleras.

—Karina y Mari me invitaron de compras, vuelvo en un rato—dije avisándoles a mis padres y salí de la casa para después subir al auto de Karina. —-Si repruebo literatura, será su culpa.

—Calla, te encantará—dijo Karina arrancando el auto.

La verdad es que me hacía falta salir con mis amigas, hace tanto que no salía con ellas. Ahora ellas eran mujeres, madres de familia. Pero por un momento las tres ahí hablando era como si volviéramos a los viejos tiempos y de algún modo se sentía genial.

Llegamos al centro de Londres donde había unas calles donde en cada esquina había una tienda de ropa, Karina aparcó el auto y todas bajamos. Mari y Karina paseaban encantadas entre las tiendas viendo todo tipo de ropa de varias marcas. Íbamos por la quinta tienda y yo no había comprado nada.

— ¿No piensas comprar nada? —pregunto Karina alzando una ceja y yo hice una mueca.

—Pues no, tal vez si algo llama demasiado mi atención sí.

Karina hizo una mueca, tomo su celular y la vi teclear en el mientras seguíamos recorriendo las calles. Cuando minutos después sentí mi celular vibrar, lo saqué y sonreí al ver que era un mensaje de Tom.

" _Cómprate un lindo vestido, nos vemos en una hora."_

Al leerlo fruncí el ceño y comencé a buscarlo con la mirada.

 _"_ _¿Dónde estás?"_

Le envié el mensaje y lo seguí buscando con la mirada. A los pocos minutos llegó otro mensaje de Tom y lo leí.

 _"_ _Definitivamente no en la tienda, hazle caso a tu novio que te ama. Te veo en 49 min."_

Sonreí ampliamente y negué con la cabeza, me esforcé por buscar un lindo vestido, pero ninguno de ellos me gustaba. Intente probarme uno que otro, pero la verdad es que ninguno me gustaba. Estaba a punto de darme por vencida.

—Oye Andrea—me llamó Karina—¿Qué opinas de este? —Me enseño el vestido e hice una mueca.

— ¿No crees que es muy simple? —pregunte.

—Tonterías—Mari tomó el vestido y me empujó a los probadores. Me dio el vestido y a fuerzas me probé el vestido y la verdad es que al vérmelo puesto no se me hizo mal, la verdad me gustó— ¡Queremos verte!

— ¡Ya sal! —gritó Karina.

Suspiré pesadamente y salí de detrás de la cortina de terciopelo rojo.

— ¿Qué opinan? —les pregunte y ambas sonrieron.

— ¡Perfecto! —dijeron al unísono.

Sin más me quite el vestido y lo pague. Regresamos al auto y antes de que Karina lo pusiera en marcha se giró para verme y me dio una venda.

— ¿Y esto? —pregunté confundida.

—Tú solo póntelo. —dijo ella y arranco el auto.

Me encogí de hombros y me puse la venda en los ojos sin hacer más preguntas. Karina le había subido a la radio y se escuchaba _"What you wanted"_ de One Republic. El camino fue tranquilo, las chicas y yo tarareábamos o cantábamos algunas de las canciones que sonaban en la radio.

Al pasar del tiempo sentí como Karina detenía el auto.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —pregunte e intente quitarme la venda.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra! —dijo Karina en tono amenazante y Mari rio.

Me crucé de brazos y fruncí el ceño. Escuche que mi puerta se abrió y alguien tomaba mi mano, con cuidado me ayudaron a salir del auto y me quitaron la venda. Parpadeé varias veces para ajustar mi vista a la luz y me sorprendí demasiado al ver los ojos de Tom.

— ¿Qué…que? —tartamudee— ¿Qué está pasando?

— ¡Sorpresa! —dijo Tom con voz cantarina, yo seguía mirándolo confundida—Tú y yo, hermosa, vamos a pasar dos semanas en tu ciudad.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunte sorprendida y mi sonrisa se fue ensanchando— Debes estar de broma, pero… debo avisar a mis padres, hacer las maletas y…—Tom me tomó por los hombros y nuestros ojos se encontraron.

—Todo está arreglado preciosa, lo único que tienes que hacer es tomar un avión conmigo—no pude hacer nada, solo me arroje a sus brazos y lo abrace con fuerza.

Me despedí de mis amigas y subí a aquel avión con Tom. Sin saber la cantidad de sorpresas que me esperaban en mi ciudad.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13: MI MEJOR AMIGO Y MI NOVIO**

Llegamos a mi ciudad y aspiré profundamente, había extrañado tanto mi ciudad y estar ahí con Tom era lo mejor de todo. Me sorprendió haciéndome saber que nos quedaríamos en mi casa. Mis padres le dieron la llave de la casa a Tom y entramos.

—Bueno, cuéntame tus grandes planes—dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá.

—Bien, para que tus padres no se preocupen, tú te quedaras aquí en tu casa y yo en el departamento que esta enseguida que solía rentar con los chicos.

—Me parece bien—le dije— pero… no entiendo ¿Qué venimos a hacer aquí?

—Lo sabrás mañana cuando venga por ti.

— ¿Es una cita?

—Es una cita—dijo Tom guiñándome el ojo.

En eso se escuchó el timbre de mi casa, fruncí el ceño y me levanté del sofá. Fui hasta la puerta y al abrirla me quedé petrificada.

— ¿Nate? —murmuré demasiado sorprendida.

— ¡Andrea! —dijo emocionado y él simplemente me rodeo con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo de oso— ¿Dónde te metiste, loca?

—No ¿Dónde te metiste tú?

—Desde que te fuiste me dejaste con el corazón roto…—murmuró e hizo una mueca—aunque tampoco recuerdo que me buscarás o llamarás.

—Lo siento—bajé la mirada apenada—pero tenía que ir…—Nate puso su dedo índice en mis labios para silenciarme.

—Ya no digas más. Ya pasó, ahora estas aquí—Nate coloco su mano en mi mejilla acariciándola delicadamente con su pulgar—conmigo, otra vez y nada nos podrá separar.

—Ammm…Nate.

Nate se estaba acercando demasiado a mí, lo tenía tan cerca que incluso sentía su aliento chocar con mi rostro. A mis espaldas escuche como alguien carraspeaba.

— ¿Interrumpo algo? —pregunto Tom.

—No—di un paso hacia atrás alejándome de Nate para después tomar a Tom por el brazo. —Tom, él es Nate, Nate, él es Tom de quien tanto de hablé—dije con una gran sonrisa.

—Ah si—dijo Nate sin mucho ánimo—Hola.

—Hola—nunca había escuchado un saludo tan frío en mi vida. Ambos estrecharon sus manos con un apretón de manos demasiado fuertes que pude ver los dedos de ambos palidecer.

—Bueno, Nate…—él me interrumpió, Tom y él no dejaban de mirarse de forma amenazadora.

—Me voy, nos vemos otro día. Adiós—Nate se acercó a mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo como si no quisiera dejarme ir. Me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y se fue. Cerré la puerta y enfrente a Tom. Decir que se veía cabreado era poco.

—Con que ese es el tal Nate—dijo Tom con resentimiento.

—Si—murmuré.

—Creo que tienes amigos muy cariñosos.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunte fingiendo confusión.

—Sabes exactamente a qué me refiero, te estaba acariciando la mejilla y para mi gusto estaba demasiado cerca de ti, además ese abrazo que te dio y ese beso—podía ver las venas de su cuello saltarse y como se estaba poniendo rojo.

—Tom ¿estas celoso? —intente hacer aquello algo divertido.

Tom bufó.

— ¿Celoso? ¿Yo? —volvió a bufar— para nada, ni siquiera sé que significa esa palabra—rodé los ojos. ¿Por qué para los hombres siempre es difícil admitir que están celosos?

— ¿En serio? Muy bien—sonreí ampliamente—Entonces como no te pones celoso con Nate lo voy a invitar a salir con nosotros a todos lados.

— ¡No! —gritó Tom abriendo en gran manera los ojos.

— ¿Qué?

—No, no lo invites, yo quería que estuviéramos solos. —Alcé una ceja—Bien, lo admito, me puse celoso. ¿Contenta?

—Si—dije con una sonrisa y tome su rostro entre mis manos—Tom, dime cuando algo te molesta, te apuesto que juntos encontraremos una solución y además Nate es solo un amigo y lo quiero mucho, pero tú eres el único al que amo y siempre amaré.

—También te amo.

Me dio un tierno beso.

Después de una cena juntos, Tom se fue a su departamento y yo me quede en mi casa. Mañana dijo que empezaría con las sorpresas que había preparado.


	14. Chapter 14

p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"CAPITULO 14: UNA CITA COMO EN LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS/span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"Desperté temprano la mañana siguiente, me metí a bañar y me puse ropa cómoda. Cuando terminaba de vestirme el timbre de la casa sonó, bajé las escaleras con una gran sonrisa, estaba segura de que sería Tom. Abrí la puerta casi de golpe y ahí estaba Tom con una radiante sonrisa y un ramo de rosas en su mano./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"—Buenos días, preciosa—dijo dando un corto beso en mis labios./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"—Buenos días. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"Tom me entrego las rosas y ambos entramos a la casa. Juntos nos pusimos a hacer el desayuno y la verdad es que me divertí mucho haciendo el desayuno con Tom. Desayunamos y después lavamos la loza. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"Salimos de la casa y Tom me abrió la puerta del copiloto, subí al auto y después subió Tom./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"— ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunte mientras él arrancaba el auto./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"—Es una sorpresa, amor. Toda esta semana está llena de sorpresas. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"—Está bien—puse los ojos en blanco y después reí. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"El camino estuvo acompañado de em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Colors/em de Halsey, Tom y yo la cantábamos a todo pulmón mientras él iba manejando, adoraba hacer aquello con él, cantar a todo pulmón era como olvidar todo por un momento y solo nos enfocábamos en la música y en reírnos si alguien se desentonaba o se equivocaba en la letra. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"Llegamos a aquel rancho al cual me había llevado ya una vez, ahí dimos un paseo a caballo como aquella vez. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"Me encantaba salir con Tom y recordar por un momento lo que era tener una vida normal y no estar siendo acosada por los paparazis, soportaba todo aquello por Tom y a veces no me molestaba, pero aquellos tipos a veces se proponían a ser irritantes, supongo que Tom también valoraba estaba privacidad. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"Terminando aquel paseo en caballo Tom y yo regresamos en casa, quedamos vernos más tarde para ir a otra sorpresa. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"Estaba sentada frente a un espejo maquillándome un poco cuando mi celular vibró, creí que serían mis amigas queriendo detalles o mis padres preguntándose si estaría bien. Me sorprendí mucho al ver el nombre de Nate en mi pantalla. Abrí el mensaje: em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Andrea, me gustaría verte mañana ¿quieres ir a desayunar conmigo?"/em Pulsé el botón para responder y con mis pulgares tecleé el mensajeem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;": "Sí ¿Dónde nos vemos?"/em No esperé mucho cuando llego el otro mensajeem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;": "En el Starbucks que está a tres cuadras de tu casa"/em Le respondí algo rápido: em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Ok. Hasta mañana"/em Después de aquellos mensajes termine de arreglarme para esperar a Tom./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"Llego con otro ramo de rosas, pero esta vez eran blancas, adoraba que Tom tuviera detalles así conmigo. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"Mi siguiente sorpresa era repetir esa primera cita que habíamos tenido, aun la recuerdo y me encantaba venir a recordar aquella primera cita que tuvimos como "amigos" sin duda el tiempo había pasado después de todo aquello./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"Al terminar de comer Tom me llevo a la playa para ver la puesta de sol donde nos dimos nuestro segundo beso. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"He vivido varias cosas con Tom, hemos caminado un largo camino desde que nos conocimos y la verdad es que no cambiaría ni un segundo de mi vida a su lado. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"Conocer a Tom es lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida./span/p 


	15. Chapter 15

p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"CAPITULO 15: ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI /span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"Al día siguiente, me levanté temprano para ir a desayunar en donde había quedado con Nate. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"Salía de mi casa y vi que las luces del departamento de Tom seguían apagadas, de seguro el flojo seguía durmiendo. Camine tranquilamente hasta el Starbucks que está cerca de mi casa. Al entrar vi que Nate me hacía señas con una mano, le sonreí y caminé hasta la mesa donde estaba. Nate le dio un sorbo a su café mientras me sentaba frente a él./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"—Buenos días—le dije con una sonrisa./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"—Te dejó venir ¿eh? —aquellas simples palabras habían borrado mi sonrisa./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"— ¿De qué hablas?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"—De tu perro guardián celoso. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"—Ah… mi novio… Tom. —no era ni medio día y este día se estaba yendo por completo al caño./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"—Si. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"— ¿Por qué le voy a tener que pedir permiso? Él confía en mí y yo en él. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"—Claro—Nate rodó los ojos y yo apreté los puños./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"—Mira, si me hablaste solo para insultar a mi novio, mejor me voy. —Tomé impulso para levantarme, pero Nate me detuvo. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"—No, Andrea, es que… estoy celoso de él—murmuró. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"—¿Por qué estas celoso de él?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"—Porque él tiene tu cariño. —mi mirada dura se hizo más suave./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"—Tú también lo tienes./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"—Bueno, cambiemos de tema ¿te vas a quedar aquí un largo rato? /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"—Solo voy a quedarme dos semanas./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"—No pensé que me quedara tan poco—murmuró Nate bajando la mirada./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"—¿Tiempo para qué? —pregunte con curiosidad, Nate alzó la mirada para verme a los ojos./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"—Para decirte lo que en realidad siento por ti./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"—¿Qué?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"—Si…—Nate se levantó y me ofreció su mano—sígueme./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"Fruncí el ceño confundida pero aun así la tomé. Ambos salimos del Starbucks y caminamos en silencio hasta el pequeño parque que esta frente a mi casa. Nos sentamos en una banca, voltee a ver a Nate y él tenía la mirada perdida, como si estuviera pensando. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"—Bien, estoy listo—Volteó a verme y me estremecí ante aquella mirada tan intensa que me dio. —Andrea, te amo./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"—¿Qué?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"—Te amo, me gustas, estoy enamorado de ti, no sé de qué otra forma decirlo y me gustaría que me escogieras a mí en lugar de él, yo no te haría renunciar a tu hogar. — ¿renunciar a mi hogar? ¿Qué rayos?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"—Yo no renuncié a mi hogar./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"—Sí, aquí está tu casa, tu familia y tus amigos./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"—Mis amigos y familia están en Londres./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"—Claro porque los esposos de tus amigas son amigos de él que viven en Londres y él se llevó a tus padres a vivir a Londres ¿les preguntaron si quiera si querían vivir allá?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanTú has dejado todo por él, pero… ¿él que ha dejado por ti?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"—Su…—me quedé pensando por un momento—su fama—dije no muy segura. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"—¡Por favor, Andrea! Abre los ojos, él sigue siendo famoso aun que no haga nada—Nate tomo mi mano y la puso en su pecho del lado de su corazón—¿sientes esto? Es un corazón que late por ti, si tan solo me dieras esa oportunidad./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"Su mirada nunca abandono la mía, él puso su mano en mi nuca y me empujo para atraerme hacia él y me robó un beso. Puse mis manos en su pecho y lo aparte de un empujón, le di una cachetada, pero siendo lo torpe que soy se la di mal y sentí mi muñeca torcerse./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"— ¡Ah! —me quejé del dolor—¡Eres un…! ¡Agh! ¡Tonto! —Tome mi muñeca sobándola./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"En eso de la nada apareció Tom y empujo a Nate con fuerza por el pecho./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"—¡Si alguna vez la vuelves a tocar contra su voluntad! —le grito Tom./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"—¡Ella no sabe lo que quiere! —le gritó Nate a Tom./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"—¿Estás seguro? ¡Bien, deja que ella decida!/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"—¡Lo hará!/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"—¡Basta los dos! —me puse en medio de ambos—¡Es suficiente! Nate, será mejor que te vayas./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"Nate miró a Tom de manera retadora y se dio media vuelta yéndose de ahí. Tom me miró molesto y me llevó al hospital para que revisaran mi mano./span/p 


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16: ¿LO AMAS?**

Durante todo el camino al hospital y de regreso a casa, me sentía algo nerviosa por aquel sepulcral silencio, pero no me atrevía a romperlo.

Llegamos a la casa y nos sentamos en el sofá, Tom seguía sin decir nada y a mí las palabras de Nate me daban vueltas en la cabeza.

—¿Sientes algo por Nate? —pregunto Tom tan de repente que me tomo un momento asimilar lo que me estaba preguntando.

—¿Qué? —pregunte volteándolo a ver aun confusa por su pregunta.

—¿Quieres a Nate? Es decir ¿te gusta? —podía sentir en mi corazón el dolor que él sentía al hacer aquellas preguntas.

—No, Nate es solo mi amigo, al único que amo es a ti, Tom. —dije de manera calmada pero que él pudiera sentir que lo que estaba diciendo era verdad.

Tom finalmente volteo a verme, coloco con suavidad su mano en mi mejilla y las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron con suavidad mi pómulo. En los ojos de Tom vi miedo, con solo una mirada me estaba diciendo lo que callaba, me decía que no quería perderme de nuevo, pero yo por nada del mundo lo iba a dejar. Aun que en los ríos ya no hubiera agua y el cielo se cayera, yo iba a amar para siempre. Tom se comenzó a acercar más a mí, puso su otra mano en mi nuca para atraerme a él y darme un dulce beso en los labios. Saboree el dulce néctar proveniente de sus labios. Cielos, lo amaba tanto, nunca iba a encontrar a nadie como él. Sé que tiene sus errores, como cualquier otro ser humano, pero eso es lo que lo hace perfecto.

—Te amo, moriría si alguien te arrebatará de mis brazos. —murmuró Tom sobre mis labios—no sabes cómo le pedía al cielo por una chica como tú—con suavidad coloco un mechón rebelde de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja—una chica sencilla e inteligente para amar sin ninguna condición, te he esperado toda mi vida. Batalle tanto para encontrarte y no pienso, ni quiero perderte. Te amo.

—Tom…—susurré su nombre y sentí como mis ojos se humedecían a causa de futuras lagrimas—yo también te he esperado por mucho tiempo. Tome su rostro entre mis manos dándole un suave beso.

Tom y yo pasamos aquella primera semana juntos, él me enseñó a cocinar platillos estilo gourmet. A veces también Tom organizaba picnics en el parque de enfrente o en el jardín de mi casa. A veces, por las noches, ya fuera en mi casa o en su departamento nos sentábamos en el patio y nos acostábamos sobre la hierba para ver las estrellas y él me enseñaba las constelaciones.

En toda aquella semana Nate me mandó un mensaje que decía: " _Lamento haberte besado a la fuerza, pero no pude contenerme. Te amo."_ Apenas iba a contestarle cuando Tom me arrebato el celular y le contesto por mí: _"Ella ya me escogió a mí, deja de insistir."_ Me sentía mal con Nate, necesitaba arreglar las cosas con él, pero Tom no quería que me le acercara ni a diez metros.

No quería pelear con Nate, tampoco quería herir sus sentimientos, necesitaba arreglar las cosas con él aun que le pesara a Tom.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17: NO QUIERO PERDERTE.**

Estábamos a mitad de la segunda semana, era miércoles. En estos últimos días he visto a Tom algo nervioso, cada vez que le preguntaba si estaba bien me salía con alguna tontería.

Estaba terminando de arreglarme para ir al cine con Tom cuando escuche el timbre. Era algo temprano para Tom, pero tal vez estaba demasiado ansioso, salí de mi habitación para ir a abrir la puerta. Me quede demasiado sorprendida al ver a Nate en mi puerta, baje la mirada y vi que en su mano tenía una rosa de color rosa.

—Nate—murmuré su nombre.

—Ammm… ¿puedo pasar?

—Ah… claro, claro, pasa—me hice a un lado y lo dejé entrar, él me dio la rosa y le agradecí. Le ofrecí asiento y él se sentó en el sofá y yo en el sillón frente a él.

—Iré al grano, bueno, vine a pedirte perdón por lo del beso y… tu mano, no te sientas culpable por nada de lo que dije, solo quiero seguir siendo amigos, sé que él es a quien amas y… tú felicidad es la mía. Además… el domingo me voy a Madrid y vine a despedirme.

Eran tantas cosas las que dijo Nate que me quede un minuto callada viéndolo como idiota mientras procesaba todo.

—Ah… no te preocupes y… maldición, voy a extrañarte, al menos estaremos más cerca ¿no? —Suspiré pesadamente, sé que esta era mi semana con Tom, pero Nate se iba y quién sabe cuándo lo volvería a ver, necesitaba pasar tiempo con él, aunque a Tom le pesara— ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy?

—No.

—Ven con nosotros al cine.

—¿Nosotras?

—Sí, Tom y yo—le sonreí y Nate hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—No creo que él quiera.

—Vamos, solo nos quedan pocos días juntos, hay que pasarlo juntos.

—Está bien.

En aquel momento tocaron el timbre, me levante para abrir y Tom entro a la casa dándome un dulce beso en los labios, Tom giró su vista a la sala y sus facciones se oscurecieron, como si el mismísimo Loki estuviera ahí.

—¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! —Tom se iba a lanzar sobre Nate y me interpuse en su camino.

—Tom, Tom. Tranquilo, se vino a disculpar y a decirme que se irá a España.

—Bueno si ya terminaste, lárgate de aquí—dijo Tom viendo a Nate con una mirada amenazadora.

—Tom necesitamos hablar en la cocina. —le dije.

—Pero…—lo interrumpí.

—¡Ahora! —levante la voz sintiéndome exasperada.

Tom le dio una mirada asesina a Nate y se dirigió a la cocina, camine detrás de él y Nate se quedó esperando en la sala.

—Tom, sé que te molesta lo que Nate hizo, pero él es un amigo muy importante.

—Pero si tú nunca te hubieras ido, nunca lo hubieras conocido.

—Por favor Tom, no seas tan enfermizamente celoso, déjame tener amigos que por primera vez no sean tu primo o tus amigos. Por favor, Thomas, él se va el domingo, déjame pasar unos cuantos días con él.

—Bien—ese "bien" fue más como un gruñido que yo interpreté como "bien".

Le di un pequeño beso en los labios a Tom y me giré para ir con Nate a la sala, me dolió mucho al ver que él se había ido, solo había una hoja en el sofá, la tomé y leí la nota que él dejó: _"Andrea. Lamento irme sin despedirme, solo no quería causarte más problemas. Espero que siga en pie lo de salir, aunque sea solo nosotros, espero tu llamada. Te amo. Nate."_ Suspiré pesadamente, de seguro él me escucho discutir con Tom, doblé la nota y la guardé en mi pantalón, me sentí mal por haber hecho sentir mal a Nate, él siempre que bueno conmigo y así le estoy pagando, me siento terrible, comencé a llorar y Tom me abrazó la espalda.

—¿Por qué lloras?

—Por haber hecho sentir mal a Nate cuando él siempre fue tierno y dulce conmigo, tengo que hablarle.

—¡No!

—¿Qué? —voltee a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

—Déjalo que se calme—dijo mientras acariciaba mis hombros—mientras tú y yo nos vamos al cine.

—¡No! Tengo que arreglar las cosas con Nate, mira nos vamos a ir todos, el domingo, podemos pasar juntos el sábado.

—¡No!

—¿Por qué no?

—El sábado tenía algo especial para nosotros—dijo Tom bajando la mirada.

—Tom ¿puedes cambiarlo para el viernes?

—Está bien—murmuró.

—Tom, deja de ser enfermizamente celoso con Nate, tú sabes que a ti te amo más que a nadie en este mundo.

Puse mi mano en su mejilla, con las yemas de mis dedos acaricié delicadamente su mejilla, lo miré a los ojos intentando darle a entender con una simple mirada, que él era todo para mí y que lo amaba con todo mi corazón. Tom tomó mi rostro y besó mis labios con amor y desesperación. Enredé mis brazos en su cuello mientras correspondía el beso de la misma manera, sentí que lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas. Cuando nos separamos también vi que él estaba llorando, ambos nos miramos a los ojos y pude ver su miedo como sé que él pudo ver el mío.

—Jamás he tenido tanto miedo, ni siquiera tuve miedo cuando pensé que mi sueño de ser actor no se cumpliría. Ningún miedo se compra con el miedo que siento ahora, siento que cerrare los ojos y tú ya no estarás aquí, es que, si te fuiste y me dejaste amándome, no me imagino que pasaría si me dejaras por él. Eres la chica que tanto he esperado, déjame saber que estarás aquí, porque no tengo miedo de caer si eres tú quien me atrapa, déjame saber que estarás aquí cuando pierda todo y me harás ver que algunas veces está bien caer.

—Te amo, te amo, sé que todo esto que hemos vivido no es en vano, a veces me alegro que la felicidad no encuentre su final. Algo cambio en mi interior todas mis esperanzas se están cumpliendo.

Después de una larga platica entre Tom y yo, le hable a Nate por teléfono, los tres iríamos al cine el sábado y el domingo nos despediríamos en el aeropuerto.


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 18: DIME QUE TE QUEDAS**

Estos últimos días Tom ha estado nervioso, recibía y hacía muchas llamadas. El día viernes llego y Tom me había dicho que tenía una sorpresa muy especial para mí.

Me miré frente al espejo admirando el hermoso vestido que había comprado, era un vestido con strapless blanco y un hermoso cinturón de color celeste. Me deje mi cabello suelto de manera que quedara ondulado. Mire el reloj en mi mesita de noche, ya casi era la hora, coloque mis zapatos y tome mi bolso. Bajaba por las escaleras cuando escuche que tocaban el timbre, baje un poco más rápido, estaba ansiosa por ver a Tom. Abrí la puerta y mis ojos brillaron al verlo, tenía en sus manos una rosa blanca y el traía un pantalón negro, camisa blanca y una corbata azul celeste. Comencé a reír.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —pregunto Tom.

—Es gracioso verte sin un enorme ramo de rosas tapándote la cara.

—Bueno he planeado por un largo tiempo esta noche y he querido que sea hermosa y sencilla, como tú. —sentí mis mejillas ruborizarse, él me ofreció su brazo y lo tome. Salimos de la casa, me abrió la puerta del copiloto y subí, él rodeo el auto y cuando estuvo dentro arranco el auto.

—Esta vez no te preguntaré a donde vamos—dije con autosuficiencia.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto Tom.

—Porque creo saber a dónde vamos.

—Oh ¿en serio? —alzó una ceja sin apartar la mirada del camino.

—Sí.

—Y según tú ¿A dónde vamos?

—Al restaurante de siempre.

—Si tú dices.

Tom condujo tranquilamente mientras en el radio se escuchaba _I need your love_ de Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding. Miraba por la ventana y al ver que pasábamos por aquel restaurante donde acostumbrábamos cenar sonreí, pero Tom no disminuyo la velocidad y paso de largo el lugar.

—Espero que te guste nuestro restaurante de siempre—bromeo Tom.

—Ja-Ja, que gracioso, de seguro fue porque te dije—me cruce de brazos.

—No, ya tengo todo planeado.

Tom siguió conduciendo y se detuvo en el estacionamiento de la playa. Me ayudo a bajar del auto, habíamos dejado los zapatos en el auto, al llegar a donde estaba la arena vi un camino de pétalos de rosas rojas. Tom y yo seguimos aquel camino y al final de este había dos antorchas para iluminar, en la arena había un mantel de cuadros rojos y blancos, en el centro de este una pizza, una Coca-Cola y dos copas. Tom me hizo una seña con su mano para que me sentara en el mantel y así lo hice y él también. Tom sirvió Coca-Cola en las copas.

—Brindemos por… nuestro amor. —dijo Tom alzando la copa.

—Que nuestro amor sea, tan infinito como las estrellas.

—Salud—dijimos ambos chocando las copas.

Tom abrió la pizza y comenzamos a comer mientras veíamos la hermosa puesta de sol.

—Espera, se me olvido algo en el auto, ya vuelto. —se levantó y se fue, me quede sentada gozando de la excelente vista cuando comencé a escuchar una guitarra. Me giré y vi a Tom que venía tocando la guitarra y él comenzó a cantar.

—It's hard to believe, where we are now. Your hand in mine, babe, feels right somehow. The night is so still so don't make a sound. Cuz it's almost perfect, baby, so, promise you'll never look down. Cuz we've had our past, I know just leave that behind. Cause none of it lasts, All that we have is tonight. Cause you're not the only one, Who's ever felt this way. Don't let the world cave in, Just tell me that you'll stay. Now that the pain is done, theres No need to be afraid. We don't have time to waste, Just tell me that you'll stay. Beautiful, one of a kind. You're something special babe, And you don't even realize That your my hearts desire. all i need and more girl I know you're scared, But I promise, babe, I'm not who I was before. Cause you're not the only one, Who's ever felt this way. Don't let the world cave in, Just tell me that you'll stay. Now that the pain is done, No need to be afraid. We don't have time to waste, Just tell me that you'll stay. Cause you're not the only one, Who's ever felt this way. Don't let the world cave in, Just tell me that you'll stay. Now that the pain is done, no need to be afraid. We don't have time to waste, Just tell me that you'll stay. Tell me, tell me you'll stay. No, tell me. Tell me that you'll stay.

Sentía las lágrimas correr por mis ojos y Tom tenía una que otra lagrima en su mejilla. Cuando él termino de cantar dejo la guitarra a un lado, se acercó hasta mí y me ayudo a levantarme. Tom limpio mis lágrimas y yo limpie las suyas.

—Entonces ¿te quedaras?

—Claro—dije con una gran sonrisa—nunca jamás me voy a ir, a donde tú te muevas yo me moveré.

—Entonces ahora que sé que no te iras de mi lado, quiero hacerte una pregunta. —Tom se metió la mano en el pantalón y se arrodillo ante mí—Andrea ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Lleve mis manos a mi boca cubriéndola mientras comenzaba a llorar aún más y comencé a negar con la cabeza. El rostro de Tom palideció y se puso serio.

—No—dije y los ojos de Tom comenzaron a ponerse llorosos—No te creas—tome su rostro entre mis manos—solo quería probar mi libre albedrio.

—Entonces… ¿eso que quiere decir? —pregunto Tom confundido.

—Sí, Tom, me quiero casar contigo—sonreí ampliamente y Tom me coloco dulcemente aquel anillo de compromiso y besé varias veces los labios de Tom

No lo puedo creer, Tom me propuso matrimonio. Me voy a casar con Tom.


	19. Chapter 19

p style="line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"CAPITULO 19: AMIENEMIGOS./span/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"La mañana siguiente fue un día totalmente nuevo para mí, había despertado como la prometida de Tom Hiddleston, aun no podía creerlo, después de solo ser una simple fan pronto iba a ser su esposa. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"Tom vino a mi casa para desayunar juntos, nuestro primer desayuno como prometidos, tenía contenerme porque si no comenzaría a dar pequeños brincos de emoción por toda la casa, veía que Tom también se esforzaba por comenzar a brincar de emoción. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"Faltando media hora para ir al cine, Tom y yo subimos al auto, deje el anillo asegurado en casa, aun no quería que Nate supiera que iba a casarme con Tom, eran nuestros últimos días juntos y no quería darle un trago amargo. Tom, no de muy buena gana, estuvo de acuerdo en ello. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"Estábamos frente a la entrada del cine esperando a que Nate apareciera. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"—Todavía que lo invitamos el señorito llega tarde. —dijo Tom con molestia./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"—Tom—rodee los ojos—llegamos diez minutos antes de lo acordado, no te pongas así./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"Tom se cruzó de brazos haciéndose el enojado, yo separe sus brazos y tome sus mejillas con mis manos y le plante un dulce beso. El tomo mis muñes y beso el dorso de cada una, cuando besó el dorso de la mano izquierda se quedó viendo mi mano detenidamente, después sus ojos se fijaron en los míos./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"— ¿Y el anillo? —preguntó soltando mis muñecas. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"—Ammm… esta en…/span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"—Andrea ¿Dónde está el anillo?/span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"—En mi…—carraspee un poco—en mi casa./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"— ¿Por qué? —el ceño de Tom se frunció./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"—Por qué no quiero despedirme de Nate así y terminar enojados. —Tom simplemente me veía molesto./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"— ¿Quién va a terminar enojado? —pregunto Nate llegando de la nada. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"—Espero que nadie, este es nuestro último momento juntos, será lo mejor—sonreí nerviosamente./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"Fui a la taquilla para comprar los boletos y después los tres nos metimos a la sala. Tom estaba de un lado y Nate del otro. Me la pase algo incomoda en la película, pero gracias al cielo todo paso rápido. Salimos de la sala y voltee a ver a los chicos./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"—Voy al tocador. —Los chicos asintieron y fui al baño a hacer mis necesidades. Estaba por salir del baño cuando escuche que Tom y Nate estaban hablando./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"— ¿Qué harías si ella me escogiera? —pregunto Nate. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"—No lo hará—contesto muy seguro, Tom./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"—Pero si lo hiciera ¿serías capaz de matarme?/span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"—No, jamás le haría eso, sería muy duro para mí, pero no destruiría su felicidad./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"—Debió ser duro cuando estuvo en coma./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"—Lo más duro que me ha pasado en la vida. —sentí mi corazón encogerse ante el dolor presente en la voz de Tom./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"— ¿Cómo fue? —pregunto Nate y Tom guardó silencio por unos minutos./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"—No se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo—Tom se rio por la bajo—Nate, si no trataras de conquistar a la chica que he esperado toda mi vida y amo más que a nada, tal vez podrías caerme bien. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"—Y si tú no quisieras alejar a mi mejor amiga y la chica que amo tal vez… —Nate se quedó callado y rio—no, no me caerías bien aun así. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"Ambos se rieron, sonreí al escucharlos así, me gusto que ambos se llevaran bien aunque fuera por cinco minutos. Salí del baño y ambos borraron sus sonrisas, vaya, parece que la que causa los problemas soy yo./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"—Bueno ¿vamos a comer? —pregunte./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"—Sí—contestó Tom—vamos a Burger King./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"—Yo quiero Pizza Hut—dijo Nate cruzándose de brazos. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"—Burger King—riñó Tom./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"—Pizza Hut—replico Nate. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"Ambos comenzaron a pelear como si fueran niños de cinco años. Me tape los oídos hasta que me sacaron de quicio./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"— ¡Basta! —Grité y ambos dejaron de pelear—Yo voy a elegir y vamos a ir por unos tacos. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.0pt; background: white;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma;"La comida transcurrió un poco más tranquila, pero nos tuvimos que ir pronto de ahí, los tres teníamos que ir a nuestros respectivos hogares, mañana nos despediríamos todos en el aeropuerto. /span/p 


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 20: NATE, BESAME.**

La mañana del sábado llego, era momento de regresar a Londres con Tom y que Nate se fuera a estudiar. Tom estaba en mi casa ayudándome a subir mis maletas al taxi que nos llevaría al aeropuerto. Baje las escaleras de manera lenta viendo la casa con detenimiento, esta era la última vez que estaba aquí siendo una mujer soltera, la próxima vez que viniera a casa sería como la señora Hiddleston.

—Amor ¿estás lista? —pregunto Tom desde el lumbral de la puerta. Me gire a verle y le sonreí dulcemente mientras bajaba el último escalón.

—Si—Tom me tendió su mano y yo lo tome para salir juntos de aquella casa.

Subimos al taxi y el taxista muy amablemente nos llevó hasta el aeropuerto. Al llegar Tom y el taxista bajaron las maletas. Nate aún no llegaba así que Tom y yo nos pusimos a hablar mientras lo esperábamos, me quede dándole la espalda la entrada principal.

— ¿Nerviosa? —pregunto Tom abrazándome por la cintura.

—No, ¿debería estarlo? —lo abrace por el cuello.

—No sé—sonrió divertido—tal vez porque llegaras para ser la señora de Hiddleston.

—Lo dices así y siento que hablas de tu mamá—arrugue mi nariz. Tom soltó una carcajada, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y dio un dulce beso en mis labios.

—Y bien señora Hiddleston ¿ya pensó en una fecha para la boda?

—Mmmm… No lo sé, me gustaría que fuera en Julio o Septiembre, cuando lleguemos a Londres pensaremos en una fecha para la boda.

— ¿Te vas a casar con él? —al escuchar aquella voz sentí que se me erizo el vello de la nuca. Me gire y ahí detrás de mi encontré a Nate. No puede ser, él caminí rápido con su maleta a la salida para ir a su avión. Me gire sintiéndome furiosa con Tom.

— ¿Sabías que él estaba detrás de mí?

—Él merecía saberlo.

— ¡Pero no así! —grité sintiéndome traicionada. Me di media vuelta para correr detrás de Nate pero Tom me detuvo.

—Andrea…—murmuró mi nombre.

— ¡NO, BASTA! —le grité.

Me solté de su agarré de una forma brusca y corrí hacía donde Nate se había ido. Corrí lo más que pude y alcance a ver a Nate que estaba a punto de entregar su boleto.

— ¡Nate, espera! —grité y él se detuvo, volteo a verme y vino hacia mí.

— ¡Se acabó, estoy harto! —me gritó.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? —pregunte desesperada.

—No, no puedes hacer nada, yo sí. Me voy a España para no volverte a ver o molestarte ¡Jamás!

— ¡No! No quiero que así sea nuestra despedida, quédate unos minutos—suplique.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡Dame una sola buena razón!

—Por que no quiero perderte.

Nate me miró furioso.

—No es suficiente.

—Por que eres demasiado importante para mi.

Gruñó.

—Sigue sin ser suficiente.

Él se dio media vuelta dándome la espalda, estaba de nuevo a punto de entregar su boleto de avión me sentía malditamente desesperada, no quería perder a Nate así.

—¡NATE! —grité su nombre y él volvió a detenerse. —Bésame —le pedí. Él se giró para verme pero se quedó inmóvil—Nate bésame, te…te lo pido.

Él vino hacia mí, me tomo de la cintura y se acercó de modo que pude sentir nuestras reparaciones chocar, simplemente cerré los ojos, él coloco su mano en mi nuca y me atrajo a él para darme un profundo beso en los labios, yo coloque mi mano sobre sus hombros mientras movía mis labios al compás que marcaba Nate. Lleve una mis manos a su nuca mientras enterraba mis dedos en su cabello, él comenzaba a devorar mis labios como si fuera algo que siempre estuvo esperando. Rogaba porque él beso tuviera su fin y Tom no estuviera viendo esto. Nate paseaba sus manos por mi cintura hasta que finalmente rompió el beso. La respiración de ambos era agitada, Nate volvió a besarme pero fue un beso más corto. Él pegó su frente con la mía mientras nuestras respiraciones chocaban.

—Este debió de haber sido nuestro primer beso—murmuró.

—Pasajeros con destino a España, última llamada para abordar el avión, última llamada. —dijo la voz de la aerolínea.

—Tengo que irme… espero volver a verte—dijo Nate.

Me miró a los ojos por un momento y se fue para entregar su boleto y subir al avión. Simplemente me quede en shock ¿Qué hice? ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Sentía algo por Nate? No, eso es estúpido, estoy por casarme con el amor de mi vida. Lentamente me giré para regresar a donde estaba Tom, sentía los hombros de las demás personas chocar con los míos, pero no me importaba, estaba demasiado metida en mis pensamientos. ¿Por qué le pedí a Nate que me besará? Creo que siempre le tuve demasiado afecto, pero no sé. Me detuve y levante la mirada para encontrarme con los ojos lloros de Tom y el corazón se me rompió en mil pedazos. ¿Qué le hice al amor de mi vida?

—¿Nos… nos viste? —pregunte y Tom simplemente asintió. Sé que él no se merecía esto, él me ama y yo lo amo ¡¿Cómo fue que le hice esto?! Me odio tanto.

— ¿Lo…lo amas? —su voz tembló debido a las lágrimas que estaba guardándose.

—No—dije mientras sentía mis ojos arder por las lágrimas.

—Andrea, sabes que te amo, solo dímelo y… y te dejo ir, no quiero ser yo quien impida tu felicidad.

Me fui acercando poco a poco a él.

—Mi única y verdadera felicidad, está a tu lado. —me abalancé a sobre sus brazos y lo abrace por el cuello, él correspondió mi abrazo mientras acariciaba mi espalda. Dejó un beso en mi cabello y aspiro el aroma de este. —Tom—dije mirándolo a los ojos—quiero casarme contigo.

— ¿Sueñas estar con el famoso actor Tom Hiddleston?

—No, sueño estar contigo, Thomas, el ser humano, por siempre; desde hace mucho que Tom Hiddleston el famoso actor que conocía dejó de estar en mi corazón, ahora está solo Thomas Hiddleston, la persona.

—Contigo siento que puedo ser yo.

—Te amo, nunca lo olvides.

—También te amo.

Unimos nuestros labios en un dulce beso y en ese momento sabíamos que si podíamos superar aquello, podríamos superar cualquier cosa. Subimos al avión con rumbo a Londres, listos para ser el señor y la señora Hiddleston.


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 21: CARTAS**

Con tan solo pisar el suelo londinense, los preparativos para la boda se nos vinieron encima, amigos y familia nos ayudaban con las tareas tan complejas y los detalles minuciosos que requería preparar una boda. A pesar de que mi compromiso con Tom había salido en los medios queríamos algo sencillo y privado.

Tom y yo no habíamos vuelto a hablar sobre lo ocurrido con Nate en el aeropuerto, ni si quiera yo había tenido noticias de Nate en varias semanas.

Después de un día exhaustivo midiéndome vestidos de novia, llegue a casa y me encontré con una sorpresa en mi buzón. Era una carta de Nate. Rápidamente subí a mi habitación para poder leer dicha carta en paz. Me senté en mi cama, abrí el sobre y desdoblé el papel para leer.

 _Andrea:_

 _Bueno, hace tiempo que no hablamos, pero esa no es una de las razones de mi carta. Primeramente, quiero que me perdones por si llegue a causarte problemas con Tom por lo de nuestro beso. Cuando aborde el avión estaba tan feliz por el beso, pero después de tanto meditar, recordar nuestras viejas platicas, me di cuenta que me comporte de una manera terriblemente egoísta. Quería separarte de la persona que más amas y entonces recordé una frase que te dije: "si amas a una persona debes dejarla ir", creo que era yo el que te tenía que dejar ir y no Tom, creo que tú no eras la chica destinada para mí ya que tú ya tenías a alguien que te ama y tú amas. En este tiempo que he estado estudiando conocí a una chica en el instituto y llevamos tres meses saliendo._

 _De todo corazón, te pido perdón, espero que me perdones, no quiero perder tu amistad._

 _Con cariño:_

 _Nate._

Cuando termine de leer la carta de Nate corría para ver a Tom y él se quedó bastante impresionado por la carta, me aconsejo que debía responder aquella carta e invitarlo a la boda.

Cuando estuve de nuevo en mi habitación, me puse a escribir la carta para Nate.

 _Querido Nate:_

 _Quiero que sepas que me llego tu carta y bueno, mi boda con Tom será dentro de un mes, así que te mando junto la carta la invitación para la boda. Para que sepas con respecto a que si Tom se molestó conmigo por lo del beso, no fue así._

 _Me alegra mucho que hayas encontrado un chica para ti, me gustaría conocerla, espero que la traigas a la boda._

 _No te preocupes, por supuesto que te perdono Nate, eres mi mejor amigo, me ayudaste y estuviste conmigo cuando más te necesite._

 _Te quiero mucho._

 _Andrea._

A la mañana siguiente envié la carta con la invitación de mi boda. Todo estaba casi listo para mi boda con Tom, solo faltaba que llegara el tan ansiado día.


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO 22: SÍ, ACEPTO.**

 _1 MES DESPUÉS._

—No te muevas, Andrea—me dijo Karina—solo falta el último toque.

Mis amigas estaban en mi habitación mientras me ayudaban con los últimos detalles de mi arreglo.

—Estás lista, puedes voltear a verte—dijo Karina y yo me di media vuelta para verme en el espejo, me mire de abajo hacia arriba, mi vestido blanco de ensueño y sonreí ampliamente conteniendo mis lágrimas.

—Estas hermosa, Andrea—dijo Maribel viéndome en el espejo.

Tocaron a mi puerta y mi madre asomo la cabeza por esta.

—Las están esperando, señoritas—la mirada de mi madre cayo en mí y sus ojos se humedecieron—princesa…—camino hasta mí y me abrazo con cuidado—estas más que hermosa. Bueno será mejor que bajemos.

Mi madre y mis amigas se adelantaron, cuando salí de mi habitación y baje por las escaleras vi a mi padre ahí, estiro su mano para ayudarme a bajar los últimos escalones y ambos sonreímos.

—Te vez preciosa, hija.

—Gracias—deje un beso en su mejilla y en ese momento entro Trenton.

—Muy bien, Tom ya se fue a la iglesia con Ben y Luke, es hora de que la novia vaya a la iglesia. —Trent volteo a verme y sonrió—Tom se cagará cuando te vea.

— ¡Trent! —lo regaño Karina.

—Muy bien, será mejor apurarnos o Tom va a creer que Andrea lo dejo plantado.

Rápidamente nos subimos a la camioneta que nos esperaba fuera de mi casa. El trayecto fue tranquilo aun que los nervios me devoraban. La camioneta se detuvo en la iglesia "Cristo el rey" de Londres. Cuando baje de la camioneta todo se transformó, todos corrieron de un lado a otro gritando: "Llego la novia, llego la novia" Mi padre y yo nos detuvimos en la entrada y la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar.

Cuando comencé a avanzar por aquel pasillo sentía que me iba a desmayar, alce la mirada y entonces lo vi, sus ojos azules se encontraron con los míos y nos sonreímos. Tom se veía tan guapo vestido de novio, su pantalón negro, su cabello bien arreglado, camisa blanca, moño negro, saco negro, sus zapatos negros bien lustrados y pude ver en sus ojos cierto brillo especial. Su sonrisa se ensanchaba con cada paso que estábamos más cerca.

Cuando llegamos al altar, mi padre me entrego en las manos de Tom.

—Tom, perdóname por lo que dije y pensé antes de ti—dijo mi padre—ahora estoy seguro de que no hay mejor hombre para mi hija.

—Gracias, señor—mi padre y Tom se sonrieron y mi papá se fue a su lugar con mi madre.

La ceremonia dio inicio y todo fue bastante hermoso, la verdad estuve luchando todo el tiempo por no ponerme a llorar de la felicidad. En eso llego un momento muy crucial.

—Thomas William Hiddleston. ¿Acepta a Andrea Del Rio como su esposa, para amarla, respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Acepto—dijo Tom viéndome a los ojos.

—Andrea Del Rio ¿Acepta a Thomas William Hiddleston como su esposo, para amarlo, respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Acepto— sonreí ampliamente.

—Entonces, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Tom me dio un dulce beso en los labios y todos aplaudieron emocionados, aquel era nuestro primer beso como esposos.

Cuando caminamos por el pasillo de salida a la iglesia todos gritaron de felicidad y nos abrazaban felicitándonos por nuestra unión matrimonial.

La fiesta fue divertida, pero yo solo recuerdo mi baile con Tom y como me miraba con desesperación por estar solo nosotros dos.

Para la luna de miel, Tom me llevó a Paris, le había comentado que era mi sueño ir a aquella maravillosa ciudad y conocerla. A la luz de la luna de Paris que entraba por las ventanas de nuestra habitación consumamos el acto que nos unía en cuerpo y alma.

Tom y yo al fin estábamos unidos en matrimonio y nuestros cuerpos habían consumado aquel pacto. Jamás me había sentido tan feliz.


	23. Chapter 23

**EPILOGO**

 _6 AÑOS DESPUES_

— ¡Travis no le jales la cola a Shakespeare! —grite al ver a mi pequeño hijo jugar con el perro.

— ¡Mamá, mamá!

— ¿Qué sucede Camille? —me gire a ver hacia donde venía el llamado.

—William me quito mi muñeca—dijo la pequeña rubia haciendo pucheros.

—Ahorita te la doy, princesa. ¡Travis no dejes que te lama la cara!

— ¡Amor, ya llegue! —dijo Tom entrando por la puerta de nuestro hogar.

— ¡Papi! —Gritaron nuestros cuatro hijos y corrieron a abrazarlo.

Después de nuestra Luna de miel, Tom y yo tuvimos a las gemelas Camille y Clarie que justo ahora tienen seis años. Tiempo después vinieron los gemelos Travis y William de cuatro años. Tom y yo vivimos con nuestros cuatro hijos en Londres, Tom dejó de ser actor para experimentar en ser director de teatro y la verdad de momento le va de maravilla.

Nuestra vida no podía ser mejor, nuestra familia estaba llena de amor, tenemos hijos fuertes y sanos. El amor que Tom y yo nos tenemos era más fuerte con el paso de los años. No había fuerza en el mundo que nos pudiera separar, si teníamos nuestras discusiones y diferencias como todos los matrimonios pero nada que no pudiéramos solucionar juntos.

Era la hora de llevar a los niños a la cama, los metimos a bañar y después les pusimos sus pijamas favoritos. Les contamos un cuento para dormir y cuando cayeron vencidos les dimos un beso en la frente a cada uno para ir a nuestra habitación a descansar.

Tom y yo estábamos abrazados y descansando en nuestra cama. Por mi mente pasaron muchos recuerdos desde que creí que jamás conocería a Tom, hasta el día de nuestra boda, pero mi mente se detuvo en un momento en específico.

— ¿En qué piensas, amor? —pregunto Tom.

—En todo lo que he vivido a tu lado y sé que no cambiaría nada, cada tropiezo nos hizo más fuertes, pero me acordaba de algo en especial.

— ¿Qué?

—En la primera cita que tuve con note, pedí un deseo a una estrella fugaz.

— ¿Qué pediste?

—Desee volver a ser feliz.

— ¿Y se te cumplió?

—Sí, y de una forma extraordinaria, soy feliz contigo y con nuestros hijos.

—Prometo hacerte feliz hasta el final de mis días, te amo.

—También te amo, Tom, para siempre.

Hoy sé que los sueños se cumplen, si luchas por ellos y nunca pierdes la fe, porque cuando menos lo esperas todos tus sueños se harán realidad.


End file.
